Servant of Evil
by Akasuna Yuri Chan
Summary: Ketika kau mencintai seseorang, maka kau akan menjaganya. Walaupun perasaanmu itu hanyalah sepihak, tetapi kau akan selalu berusaha untuknya. Gintoki bukanlah seseorang yang tegar, ia juga bukanlah seseorang yang kuat. Tapi jika ia memang harus membunuh cintanya, maka akan ia lakukan untuk 'dirinya'.
1. Servant of Evil

~Servant of Evil~

Summary: Ketika kau mencintai seseorang, maka kau akan menjaganya. Walaupun perasaanmu itu hanyalah sepihak, tetapi kau akan selalu berusaha untuknya. Gintoki bukanlah seseorang yang tegar, ia juga bukanlah seseorang yang kuat. Tapi jika ia memang harus membunuh cintanya, maka akan ia lakukan untuk 'dirinya'.

* * *

 _You are the prince and I am just a servant._

 _Destiny divided, these sorrowful twins._

 _In order to protect you, just for that_

 _I will become a evil._

 _(Kau adalah seorang pangeran dan aku hanyalah seorang pelayan._

 _Takdir memisahkan, kedua saudara kembar yang menyedihkan itu._

 _Dalam perintah untuk melindungimu,_ _untuk itulah_

 _Aku akan menjadi seorang yang jahat.)_

* * *

Read and Review?

Warning: (Gak perlu disebutin nanti juga tau T-T)

Rate: M for Lime

Pair:

KinGin

HijiGin (slash)

ShinKagu (Slash)

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

Servant of Evil © Akasuna Yuri Chan

Maid of evil © Mothy-sama [Akuno-P]

Don't like, Don't read

Diangkat dari lagu Maid of Evil yang juga diciptakan oleh produser yang sama dengan Servant of Evil, yaitu Akuno-P atau lebih banyak dikenal sebagai "Mothy".

Lirik sudah diubah untuk mempermudah fic ini!

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

 _We were born under great expectations._

 _The church bell blessed our arrival._

 _But, due to selfish adults circumstances._

 _Our destinies were torn apart._

 _(Kita di_ _lahirkan dengan membawa harapan ke dunia._

 _Lonceng gereja di_ _bunyikan untuk memberkati kami._

 _Akan tetapi, karna keegoisan para orang dewasa._

 _Takdir kita pun terpisah menjadi dua.)_

* * *

"Di antara mereka berdua hanya ada satu yang dapat menjadi Pangeran di Negeri ini. Sesuai dengan tradisi selama ini, jika sang calon pewaris takhta terlahir kembar maka salah satu di antara mereka harus mati. Seseorang di antara mereka harus di lenyapkan dan itu sudah menjadi ketetapan dalam tradisi kita, dan kalian tidak bisa menolak untuk itu!"

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi? Mereka berdua itu putraku! Kalian tidak bisa melakukan hal ini! Tak akan kubiarkan salah satu putraku mati hanya untuk memenuhi tradisi bodoh yang kalian anut itu!" teriak sang Ratu penuh amarah, kepada para senat.

"Hentikan itu Kagura, kita tidak bisa menentang para senat yang agung hanya untuk keegoisan kita semata. Jika mereka sudah berkata, tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menentangnya. Kau harus bisa menerima keputusan mereka." ucap sang Raja, berusaha menenangkan istrinya.

"Tapi tetap saja! Shinpachi, apakah kau setuju dengan keputusan orang-orang tolol itu? Ini mengenai nyawa salah satu putra kita, apakah kau terima mereka membunuh Gin-chan atau Kin-chan? Aku-"

"Hentikan itu Kagura!"

"Shin...pachi?"

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, aku juga tidak ingin apabila salah satu putra kita tewas hanya untuk memenuhi tradisi berengsek itu. Tapi kita tidak punya pilihan lagi, kau ini adalah seorang Ratu dan aku adalah seorang Raja. Menurutmu apa yang akan rakyat katakan tentang ini? Bahwa Raja dan Ratu mereka lebih memilih turun takhta dan menghancurkan negeri ini hanya untuk nyawa kedua putranya. Kau pikir mereka akan menerima keputusan itu?"

"...tetap saja..."

"Kita tidak punya pilihan, mau tidak mau kita harus menerima keputusan yang sudah di tetapkan oleh para senat kepada kita. Ini bukan mengenai nyawa salah seorang dari putra kita lagi, ini sudah mengenai takdir Negeri ini nantinya."

"Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak terima nyawa salah satu putraku di renggut begitu saja setelah aku bersusah payah dalam melahirkan mereka 7 tahun lalu. Aku membesarkan mereka dengan tanganku sendiri selama tujuh tahun ini! Mereka sudah menjadi bagian dari nafasku selama ini, kumohon Shinpachi katakan pada mereka untuk tidak merebut salah satu putraku dariku." tangis sang Ratu pecah.

Tampak beberapa dari para senat terlihat mulai memikirkan lagi apa yang sebaiknya harus mereka lakukan. Shinpachi terdiam, Raja berumur 27 tahun itu tidak pernah menghadapi masalah seperti ini sebelumnya -ia lantas memeluk istrinya erat. Membuat wanita cantik yang jauh lebih muda tiga tahun darinya itu, menangis deras dalam dekapan lengan kokohnya.

"Bagaimana, bagaimana bisa mereka memisahkan seorang ibu dengan anaknya semudah itu? Walaupun aku seorang Ratu, tetap saja akan kulakukan apapun demi melindungi nyawa kedua putraku. Termasuk apabila aku harus menghancurkan Negeri ini untuk itu." ucapnya di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

"Jangan berkata begitu, jika mereka mendengarmu kau akan di anggap sebagai seorang penghianat dan akhirnya akan di hukum mati. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, karna itu jika kau mati maka aku akan menyusulmu tanpa berpikir ulang lagi." ucap sang Raja, sambil mengelus lembut surai vermilion panjang istrinya –berusaha menghibur.

"Kami serahkan sisanya pada kalian, kami ingin mendengar kabar baik tentang ini secepatnya dari kalian."

"Apa-apaan mereka? Mereka pergi setelah berkata begitu, benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab. Aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana negeri ini bisa tidak hancur selama mereka yang menjadi senatnya? Seharusnya kita mengganti para senat dengan yang orang-orang yang lebih memiliki 'hati' untuk pekerjaan ini."

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Bukan kita, tapi aku. Aku yang akan melakukannya."

"Shinpachi,"

"Tenang saja, aku pasti akan menyelamatkan putra kita."

"Shinpachi, berjanjilah padaku kalau kau akan menyelamatkan putra kita."

"Ya, aku berjanji."

. . . .

"...Gintoki, apakah kau yakin dengan ini?"

"Jangan khawatir, aku berjanji akan bertemu denganmu lagi kan?" tanya bocah berambut perak itu -menyakinkan. Bocah berambut emas tampak mengeluarkan sebuah kalung liontin berwarna perak dari kantungnya, lalu ia memakaian kalung leontin tersebut ke leher bocah perak itu.

"...Ini..."

"Hadia kelahiran kita, kau bilang kalau milikmu sudah hilang setahun yang lalu. Selama ini aku mencarinya di taman itu, butuh waktu lama buatku untuk menemukan liontinmu. Aku bersyukur liontin itu terbuat dari besi yang tidak mudah berkarat, jadi cukup mudah juga untuk menemukannya."

"Kintoki ini, terima kasih..." ucap bocah berambut perak tersebut, sambil memeluk pangeran muda berambut emas. Kedua berpelukan cukup lama, pemandangan yang membuat sang Ratu kembali mengalirkan air mata.

"Jika kau tidak melepaskan pelukan ini aku tak akan bisa menepati janjiku, Kintoki." sang Pangeran muda berambut emas pun melepaskan pelukannya, "Aku akan selalu menunggumu disini karna itu, kembalilah ketika semua ini sudah selesai."

"Ya, aku akan kembali. Karna jika aku tidak kembali, kau tidak akan memiliki teman untuk bermain, bukan?" tanya bocah berambut perak itu dengan senyuman khasnya. Bocah berambut emas tersebut ikut tersenyum walau air matanya kini sudah mengalir menuruni pipinya.

Gintoki reflek menghapus air mata dari bocah berwajah sama dengannya, "Hei, masa Pangeran menangis sih? Apa kata rakyat nanti jika mereka melihat Pangerannya menangis hanya karna kehilangan teman bermainnya untuk sementara waktu?"

"Siapa yang menangis! Ini karna ada debu yang masuk ke mataku, jadi berair begini." Protes Kintoki, sembari menghapus air matanya. Gintoki mendengus mendengarnya, "Hmp! Terserah apa katamu saja, Kintoki." ucap Gintoki, tak kuasa menahan senyum gelinya. Sedetik kemudian, tubuh Gintoki berbalik. Memunggungi Kintoki dan sang ibu yang terlihat masih meneteskan air mata.

Senyum tipis tak hentinya terukir di wajahnya yang sarat akan kepolosan anak-anak pada umumnya. "Kintoki," ia menghentikan langkahnya begitu sudah sampai setengahnya dari kereta kuda yang akan membawanya pergi jauh untuk beberapa waktu. "Tolong jaga ibu untukku dan percayalah padaku, aku akan pulang." ucapnya tanpa menoleh sama sekali.

Langkah kembali di lanjutkan, Gintoki memasuki kereta kuda yang sudah di masuki oleh sang ayah sebelumnya. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya kereta kuda berjalan pergi, Kintoki yang melihat kepergian dari saudara kembar dan ayahnya pun tak kuasa untuk tidak mengejarnya. Berkali-kali hampir terjatuh, namun ia tetap memacu langkahnya.

Berharap kereta kuda bercat putih keperakan itu mau berhenti dan mengizinkannya untuk ikut bersama sang saudara kembar. Namun harapan tinggal harapan, nyatanya tak sedetik pun kereta kuda itu terlihat melambat. Malah mungkin kuda-kuda itu terlihat memacu langkahnya begitu tahu sedang di kejar oleh Pangeran cilik berambut emas itu.

Tak patah semangat, sang pangeran cilik juga ikut memacu langkahnya -walau pada akhirnya tersandung sebuah batu dan akhirnya terjatuh. Kagura yang melihat putra kecilnya terjatuh pun datang menghampirinya.

"Kintoki, kau tak apa-apa, sayang? Lututmu berdarah!" panik Kagura, begitu sampai di sisi putranya yang tersisa –membantunya bangkit.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ma. Tapi, sesuatu di sini entah kenapa terasa sangat sakit sekali." kata sang Pangeran cilik, sambil meremas pakaian yang membungkus tubuhnya –tepat di bagian jantungnya berada. Kagura jatuh berlutut, ia terisak sambil memeluk putra berambut emasnya. "Kintoki, maafkan Mama dan Papa..."

* * *

~Beberapa bulan kemudian~

"Maafkan saya karna telah mengganggu waktu Anda yang sangat berharga, yang Mulia."

"Ya, langsung saja pada point utamanya Tama."

"Itu, kami mendapat kabar kalau..., kereta kuda yang di tumpangi oleh yang Mulia Raja dan Pangeran Gintoki telah..."

"Telah apa?! Jangan membuatku menunggu, Tama!" titah Kagura tidak sabaran, pasalnya sejak kemarin ia sudah merasakan perasaan tidak enak pada suami dan anaknya.

"Kereta kuda mereka, telah di serang oleh sekumpulan perampok..."

Jantung sang Ratu berpacu, wajahnya yang putih memucat seperti mayat. Tama, wanita bersurai hijau itu hanya terdiam –sinar matanya memancarkan kesedihan.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan suamiku? Bagaimana dengan putraku, Gintoki? Apa mereka baik-baik saja? katakan padaku! Apakah mereka baik-baik saja?!"

"...Jasad yang Mulia Raja telah berhasil di temukan tak jauh dari kereta kuda, kalau pangeran Gintoki..." Tama berhenti begitu melihat sang Ratu ambruk, lantas semua orang yang berada di ruang singgasana itu pun ikut panik di buatnya –tak terkecuali putranya yang ikut menguruminya.

"...Shinpachi..."

"Yang Mulia Ratu! "

"Mama!"

. . . .

"Tama, bagaimana keadaan Gintoki?"

"Pangeran Kintoki,"

"Beritahu aku, Tama. Kau tak melanjutkan laporanmu sejak Ibu pingsan beberapa jam yang lalu. Aku ingin mengetahui bagaimana kabar saudara kembarku! Aku ingin mengetahui keadaannya sekarang!"

"Apakah Anda yakin?"

"Ya."

"Tidak di temukan, kami tak tahu. Apakah pangeran Gintoki masih hidup atau sudah tewas, kami tak bisa menemukan apapun tentangnya di lokasi kejadian."

"Begitu, itu artinya masih ada kemungkinan kalau Gintoki masih hidup."

"Pangeran..."

"Rahasiakan hal ini dari rakyat, katakan kalau Yang Mulia Raja dan Pangeran Gintoki sudah tewas dalam kecelakaan tersebut. Jangan sampai para senat mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya tentang ini. kau mengerti, Tama?!"

" _Yes, My prince_."

* * *

~Dua Tahun kemudian~

"Kita harus segera mengisi kekosongan di takhta kerajaan."

"Apa yang di katakan Isaburo, benar! Kerajaan ini sudah mencapai batasnya. Mau tidak mau, kita harus mengangkat penguasa yang baru untuk itu."

"Tapi siapa? Pangeran Kintoki? Dia masih anak-anak, umurnya bahkan baru sembilan tahun. Tidak mungkin, kita membiarkan seorang bocah sepertinya mengendalikan negeri ini."

"Kenapa tidak? Pada masa pemerintahan Yang Mulia Ginpachi, ia sudah memimpin perang pada usianya yang ke-sembilan tahun. Pangeran Kintoki adalah cucu dari Yang Mulia Ginpachi, ia mewarisi darah Yang Mulia dalam dirinya."

"Nona Otae, kupikir Anda akan menolak pemikiran ini."

"Apa? Kalian pikir, aku akan mengincar takhta dan menyingkirkan keponakanku sendiri begitu saja?"

"Itu-"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan kalian, aku bukanlah tipe orang yang akan membunuh seorang bocah yang tak berdosa hanya untuk kesenangan semata seperti takhta. Jika di pikirkan lagi, sebenarnya yang membunuh adikku, istri dan anaknya adalah kalian. Jika saja, kalian melupakan tradisi konyol itu. Mungkin, adikku dan keluarganya akan hidup bahagia sekarang."

"Nona Otae-"

"Kalian merenggut segalanya yang berharga bagi keponakanku, kalian merenggut adikku dariku!"

"Nona Otae, hentikan itu!"

"Dan sekarang, kalian juga mau merebut hak yang sudah menjadi milik keponanku sejak lahir? Aku tahu kalian itu tak punya hati, tapi aku tidak menyangka. Kalau kalian akan sekejam ini pada bocah lugu berumur sembilan tahun."

Para senat terlihat saling melirik satu sama lain, kemudian mereka mengangguk. Salah satu dari mereka –yang memegang kekuasaan tertinggi- menyampaikan keputusannya.

"Baiklah, bagi yang tidak setuju Pangeran Kintoki naik takhta, silakan angkat tangan kalian." semuanya terdiam, tak ada satupun yang terlihat mengangkat tangannya. Sang senat pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi pun terlihat menghela napas karnanya.

"Baiklah, dengan ini sudah di putuskan. Kalau Pangeran Kintoki akan naik takhta dalam waktu dekat."

. . . .

"Hei, Gintoki! Lihat apa yang sedang di beritakan disini!" teriak seorang bocah lelaki dengan rambut di ikat _pony tail_.

"Ada apa, Zura? Apakah Shoyo berhasil masuk berita, karna rambut panjangnya akhirnya di potong?"

"Bukan Zura, tapi Katsura! Tidak, ini bukan mengenai Guru Shoyo. Lagi pula mana ada berita semacam itu! Eh, bukan itu yang ingin kubicarakan. Tapi coba lihat ini, berita hangat utama yang sedang di bicarakan di Kota akhir-akhir ini!"

"Huh, ada apa sih Zura? Kok ribut banget, pagi-pagi begini juga."

"Oh, Takasugi. Coba lihat berita di halaman utama ini, ini mungkin menjelaskan tentang ingatan Gintoki yang hilang."

"Huh? Apa ini, ini kan hanya berita mengenai pengangkatan takhta Pangeran mahkota Negeri perak. Hal yang wajar terjadi." dengus anak bernama Takasugi tersebut, membuat kekesalan anak yang mengaku bernama Katsura meningkat –walau sedikit.

"Bukan itu, tapi coba lihat beritanya lebih teliti lagi."

"Hmm?"

Mau tak mau, Gintoki dan Takasugi tampak kembali memperhatikan berita di koran tersebut dengan seksama dan membeo karnanya.

"...Pelantikan pangeran Sakata Kintoki menjadi penguasa negeri yang baru, di laksanakan dengan khidmat tanpa adanya gangguan sedikitpun..."

"...Pelantikkan tersebut, tampak di hadiri oleh sang Bibi pangeran. Yang Mulia Ratu Shimura Otae dan para senat yang agung..."

"Bagaimana?" tanya Katsura dengan senyuman yang mengembang dengan polosnya, "Apanya yang bagaimana?" tanya Gintoki masih bingung. Melihat reaksi Gintoki, Katsura pun menepuk dahinya gemas –sedikit menyesal, kenapa ia mau membantu si perak bodoh itu.

"Ya ampun, Gintoki. Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih? Dulu kau mengaku namamu 'Sakata Gintoki', kan? Itu artinya kau memiliki nama keluarga yang sama dengan sang pangeran yang ada di berita tersebut. Tidak hanya itu, kalian juga memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip. Tentunya aku yakin itu bukan kebetulan semata."

"Hmm, apa yang di katakan Zura itu benar, Gintoki. Kalau tidak salah, kami dulu juga menemukanmu berpakaian lengkap seperti seorang yang penting. Dan lagi, disini juga di beritakan kalau Pangeran itu memiliki saudara kembar. Walau katanya sudah mati sih..."

"Jadi kalian pikir, aku ini hantu yang sedang bergentayangan?" ucap Gintoki, sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Oh, ya, kalau tidak salah. Tatsuma juga sering memanggilmu dengan nama Kintoki, kan? Mungkinkah, ia tahu sesuatu?"

"Mungkin saja, lagi pula. Dimana si bodoh itu?"

"Terakhir kulihat, dia sedang bersama Guru, Nobume dan Mutsu. Mungkin mereka ada di kelas?"

"Oh, tunggu apa lagi. Ayo pergi." Ajak Takasugi, berjalan pergi dan di ikuti oleh Katsura. Keduanya berhenti begitu menyadari si bocah perak tak mengikuti di belakang.

"Ada apa Gintoki? Kau tidak ingin mengetahui siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya?" tanya Katsura penasaran dengan tingkah aneh Gintoki yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Tidak, bukan begitu Zura. Hanya saja, entahlah, aku merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan. Aku merasa seperti, seperti tak di inginkan..."

Baik Takasugi maupun Katsura, kedua terkejut begitu mendengar penuturan bocah berambut perak tersebut. Sedikit bingung dengan sikapnya yang semakin aneh, namun keduanya terlihat tersenyum lembut. Katsura mengulurkan tangan kanannya, "Jangan khawatir, jika kau tidak di inginkan oleh keluarga aslimu. Kau tahu, kami akan selalu menerimamu disini. Di Shouka Sonjuku."

Takasugi mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan Katsura. "Zura benar, Gintoki. Aku yakin, Guru pasti akan senang menerima anggota keluarga baru disini. Tidak, aku lupa kalau sejak awal kau sudah menjadi bagian dari Shouka Sonjuku. Jadi, jika terjadi sesuatu. Jangan segan-segan untuk meminta bantuan kami, oke?"

"Woooaaaah, tumben sekali seorang Takasugi Shinsuke berkata sesuatu yang keren seperti itu. Kau kesambet setan apa, Takasugi? Apakah kau sedang deman? Gintoki juga, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi waras begitu? Apakah kalian butuh obat? Kalau-"

Takasugi dan Gintoki terdiam, memandang kesal tingkah Katsura yang menurut mereka menyebalkan kali ini. "Takasugi..." panggil Gintoki melirik temannya yang memiliki surai keunguan, Takasugi mengangguk. "Kita lakukan bersama-sama." balasnya sambil menyiapkan kepalan tinjunya.

Katsura yang sejak awal sudah merasakan firasat tak menyenangkan pun berhenti, "Ehehehe, A-Aku hanya bercanda teman-teman. Ja-jangan di anggap serius begitu dong."

"Kalau begitu, kau juga bisa menganggap pukulan kami ini sebagai candaan juga Zura." ucap Gintoki sambil tersenyum manis.

"Huaaaaaa, Guruuuuuuu, tolong akuuuuuu..." teriak Katsura sambil berlari, berusaha menghindari bogem mentah dari kedua temannya. Tak lupa di ikuti oleh Takasugi dan Gintoki, yang mengejarnya karna ingin memberikan 'hadia' istimewah.

"Oi! Jangan lari kau, Zura!"

* * *

.

.

.

~*Servant of Evil*~

.

.

.

*Sembilan Tahun kemudian*

 _Even if the entire world,_

 _Become your enemy._

 _I will protect you, so_

 _Please keep on smiling._

 _(Bahkan jika seluruh dunia,_

 _Menjadi musuhmu._

 _Aku akan melindungimu_ _, j_ _adi_

 _Kumohon, tetaplah tersenyum.)_

* * *

"Yang Mulia Kintoki, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda." ucap si pelayan wanita berambut hijau, sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Oh, siapa yang ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Itu, Anda akan tahu setelah Anda melihatnya." Ucapnya lagi, sambil tersenyum. Terlihat kebahagiaan di mata coklat itu. Membuat Kintoki sedikit bertanya-tanya, ada apa dengan wanita itu.

Pintu ruangan tahta terbuka dan tampak seluruh prajurit yang ada di ruangan itu, pergi meninggal Kintoki yang kebingungan -sendirian di takhtanya.

Tak berapa lama, tampaklah wujud seseorang berjubah hitam. Kintoki tidak bisa melihat wajah dari sosok tersebut karna terhalang penutup kepalanya. Yang jelas, sosok itu tersenyum padanya. Senyum yang sepertinya pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Sosok itu berjalan mendekatinya dengan santai, Kintoki terlihat semakin kebingungan ketika sosok tersebut terlihat akan mengeluarkan sesuatu di balik jubahnya.

Sosok itu mengeluarkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang terlihat sangat berharga –terlihat dari caranya menggenggam benda tersebut. Kintoki dapat melihat warna perak dari cela-cela genggaman tangannya.

 _Apa itu, kira-kira?_

"Kau tidak terlihat berubah, Kintoki." sapa sosok itu sambil melepaskan genggamannya pada benda yang ternyata sebuah bandul liontin berwarna perak. Mata biru Kintoki melebar seketika, sontak tubuhnya bangkit dari tahta singgasananya yang nyaman dan empuk. Ia menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan perasaan yang sudah sangat lama ia lupakan.

Tubuhnya bergerak dengan sendirinya, Kintoki kemudian berlari dan menerjang sosok berjubah itu hingga keduanya terjatuh –Kintoki memeluknya sangat erat dengan air mata yang tertumpah ruah.

"Aduh, kau ini, aku mengerti kau senang bertemu denganku tapi tidak harus menerjang juga kan? Kau ini seperti anak-anak saja." ringgis sosok itu sambil terkekeh pelan, hoodie yang menutupi kepalanya terjatuh –memperlihatkan wajah seorang pemuda bersurai perak.

Wajah itu terlihat sangat mirip dengan sang penguasa negeri perak tersebut, hanya saja mereka memiliki warna berbeda di mata.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu..., kenapa..., kenapa kau sangat lama sekali." Ucap sang pangeran keemasan dengan suara bergetar –menahan tangis. Gintoki yang mendengar ucapan dari saudara kembarnya itu pun tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Ia tersenyum lembut, membalas pelukan Kintoki –salah satu tangannya bergerak mengelus helaian emas sang kembaran.

Masih saja lembut dan halus seperti miliknya, seperti saat mereka kecil dulu. Tak ada yang berubah sama sekali dari pemilik rambut emas tersebut, pikirnya. "Maafkan aku, aku mengalami masalah yang cukup buruk untuk bisa sampai ke tempat ini. Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu sangat lama..."

"Apakah kau tahu, apa saja yang sudah kuhadapi selama ini tanpamu?!" seketika senyuman lembut Gintoki berubah menjadi senyuman miris. "...ya aku tahu, kau sudah berjuang dengan sangat baik, Kintoki. Aku bangga padamu dan aku yakin, mereka juga begitu."

Kintoki melepaskan pelukannya, lantas ia langsung menarik wajah pemuda di bawahnya –melumat bibirnya dengan rakus seolah-olah ia sedang sangat kelaparan. Gintoki meronta di bawahnya, pemuda perak itu tak henti-hentinya mendorong mundur dada bidang pemuda emas di atas. Namun hasilnya nihil, seberapa seringnya ia mencoba mendorong dada bidang itu. Secepat itulah pemuda itu kembali melumat bibirnya.

"mmpphh...nn..." kesal karna kedua tangannya sudah di pegang kuat oleh Kintoki, pemuda berambut perak itu pun memutuskan untuk menendang perut sang pangeran berambut emas di atasnya –membuat pemuda di atasnya terdorong jatuh dan meringgis kesakitan.

"Ugh..."

"Hei, santai sedikit. Aku berada disini bahkan belum sampai 30 menit dan kau sudah menyerangku begitu saja. Setidaknya jika kau ingin menciumku atau sebagainya, mari lakukan itu di kamarmu dan bukan di ruang singgasana seperti ini. Apakah kau tidak merasa kalau lukisan foto para penguasa terdahulu memperhatikan kita sejak awal?"

Kintoki menunduk, "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menahan dorongan untuk tidak menyentuhmu setelah sekian lama. Apa lagi, setelah melihat wajah manismu..."

Gintoki menghela napas, merasa apa yang di ucapkan oleh Kintoki adalah hal yang wajar baginya. "Dengan melihat sikap manjamu ini, aku tidak yakin akan membiarkanmu berada di atasku lagi nanti. Lagi pula, bukankah kita memiliki wajah yang sama?"

"Huh?"

"Bukan apa-apa, jadi, ayo bicarakan hal lain. Sekarang kau sudah menjadi penguasa negeri ini dan orang-orang juga menganggapku sudah mati. Yang mengetahui tentang diriku hanya kau, Tama dan beberapa orang di Shouka Sonjuku."

"Shouka Sonjuku?"

"Ah, itu adalah panti asuhan yang merawatku selama ini. Mereka orang-orang yang sangat baik, mereka membantuku mengembalikan ingatanku dan mereka juga merawatku sebagai bagian dari mereka."

"Kau hilang... ingatan?"

"Ya, sepertinya Ayah menyelamatkanku dari para perampok dengan cara melemparkanku ke jurang. Beruntung anak-anak dari panti asuhan Shouka Sonjuku menemukanku, kalau tidak mungkin aku sudah mati saat itu juga."

"Aku tidak tahu, kalau kau mengalami hal yang seberat itu."

"Tak apa, aku yakin kau juga sama. Kau mendapatkan berita menyedihkan tentang kami, lalu kau juga kehilang Ibu dalam waktu dekat. Dalam hal ini, kita mengalami hal buruk yang sama. Aku tidak marah, kalau kau tidak mencariku selama ini. Karna aku tahu, kau pasti mempercayaiku dengan tetap menungguku selama ini."

"Maafkan aku..." Gintoki tertegun, lantas ia beranjak untuk memeluk Kintoki.

"Jadi, perintah apa yang akan kau berikan pada pelayan barumu ini, Yang Mulia?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum mengejek –membuat Kintoki menyeringai. Lantas tangan Kintoki beranjak memeluk pinggang Gintoki.

"Kau yakin, bisa memenuhi perintahku?" tanyanya dengan nada setengah menantang –tak lupa dengan seringaian.

"Kau meremehkanku?" tantang Gintoki sebelum akhirnya terlibat dalam ciuman panas dengan sang pangeran.

* * *

. . . .

 _You are the prince and_ _I_ _am just a_ _servant_ _._

 _Destiny divided, these sorrowful twins._

 _In order to protect you, just for that_

 _I will become a evil._

 _(Kau adalah seorang pangeran dan aku hanyalah seorang pelayan._

 _Takdir memisahkan, kedua saudara kembar yang menyedihkan itu._

 _Dalam perintah untuk melindungimu, untuk itulah_

 _Aku akan menjadi jahat.)_

* * *

"Panggil namaku di sela-sela desahanmu, Gintoki..." titah Kintoki sambil memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. Membuat pemuda di bawahnya terengah-engah dengan desahan menggoda telinga. Keduanya bermandikan peluh, keduanya menikmati kegiatan bercinta yang mereka lakukan.

Terlihat jelas dari erangan-erangan Gintoki setiap kali, _milik_ Kintoki berhasil melesat sejauh ia dapat meraih. Keduanya mengerang, Gintoki terkadang mendesahkan nama Kintoki setiap kali ia merasa akan _datang_.

Gintoki mendesah, mendesah setiap kali bibirnya di cium dan di lumat oleh Kintoki. Mendesah setiap kali lidah mereka bertautan dalam gulatan panas, mendesah setiap kali bibir dingin itu berhasil mengukir tanda kepemilikan di tubuhnya. Mengerang ketika bibir itu memainkan nipplenya dengan gemas, mengerang setiap kali tangan nakal itu mengocok _milik_ nya yang sudah sangat menegang agar segera mengeluarkan _muatan_ nya.

Gintoki mendesah tertahan ketika mulut hangat itu memerangkap _milik_ nya dalam kenikmatan tersendiri bagi keduanya, ia mendesah berulang-ulang setiap kali _milik_ Kintoki yang jauh lebih besar dan panjang darinya itu, berhasil menyentuh titik kenikmatannya dengan mudah –sangat dalam dan memenuhi dirinya

. . . .

Tiga jam mereka bercinta dan sudah berbagai macam posisi mereka coba. Gintoki tidak ingat, sudah berapa kali ia keluar akibat permainannya dengan Kintoki –atau sudah berapa kali ia meneriakkan nama sang patner bercinta. Yang ia ingat hanya satu, bahwa mereka berdua sangat menikmati kegiatan tersebut.

Seketika Gintoki tersenyum miris, miris mengingat kenyataan yang menaparnya bagaikan palu godam raksasa. Hatinya selalu sakit setiap kali ia mengingat perasaan terlarangnya dengan sang adik kembar. Sudah cukup buruk ia mencintai seorang lelaki, di perparah dengan lelaki itu adalah adik kembarnya sendiri.

"Gintoki, ada apa?"

Kenyataan semakin memburuk ketika ia mengetahui, kalau adik kembarnya tersebut juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Di satu sisi Gintoki senang karna perasaannya terbalaskan dan di sisi lain Gintoki menderita karna kenyataan yang merantainya bagaikan seekor anjing. Oh Tuhan, hukuman apa yang akan ia dapatkan nantinya? Tidak mungkin ia akan lolos semudah saat dis erang oleh para perampok itu, bukan?

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa"

"Kau yakin?"

Gintoki mencium bibir dingin itu, kecupan ringan tanpa nafsu sedikit pun. Kalau di ingat-ingat lagi, ini pertama kalinya mereka melakukan itu. Bahkan dulu, kalaupun mereka berani melangkah terlalu jauh. Maka itu adalah saat Kintoki berani membuat tanda kepemilikannya untuk yang pertama kalinya –dan butuh waktu 3 minggu baginya untuk menutupi tanda itu sampai tanda itu menghilang dengan sendirinya.

"...ya..."

* * *

.

.

.

~*Servant of Evil*~

.

.

.

 _When_ _I_ _visited the land across the sea._

 _I saw that dark green person in the town._

 _To that beauty_ _eye and kind,_

 _I fell in love at first sight._

 _(Saat aku mengunjungi sebuah pulau di_ _sebrang lautan,_

 _Aku bertemu dengan seorang pemuda berambut hijau gelap di_ _kota._

 _Untuk keindahan mata dan kebaikan hatinya itu_

 _Aku pun jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.)_

* * *

"Hei, awas!" teriak seorang pemuda, kepada Gintoki.

"Huh?!" Gintoki yang tidak mengerti maksud teriakan tersebut hanya terdiam di tempatnya.

Pemuda itu berdecak sebelum akhirnya menerjang Gintoki dengan cepat, membuat keduanya terjatuh cukup jauh dari tempat Gintoki berdiri. Tak butuh waktu lama, sebelum akhirnya tempat Gintoki berdiri sebelumnya di hujani oleh benda-benda berat yang dapat membahayakan nyawa.

Gintoki terpelongo untuk sesaat, berpikir bagaimana ia masih di beri kesempatan untuk hidup walau sudah melakukan dosa terlarang yang tak termaafkan. Pemuda di atasnya bangkit, lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Gintoki –tak lama setelahnya, seorang pria datang menghampiri mereka.

"Ah, maafkan atas kelalaian kami. Apakah kalian terluka?" Tanya pria tersebut, sepertinya pria yang mirip gorila itu adalah mandor di area pembangunan ini.

"Tuan Kondo, kau seharusnya lebih berhati-hati lagi. Kau hampir membunuh si keriting bodoh ini tadi." ucap pemuda bersurai hijau kehitaman itu santai, ia lalu menyalakan sebatang rokok dan menyelipkannya di bibir.

Gintoki yang tersadar akibat kata-kata tak mengenakan tersebut pun mengajukan protesnya, "Huh? Siapa yang kau sebut dengan keriting bodoh, poni v bodoh?!"

Si pria gorila yang di panggil, Tuan Kondo tadi pun hanya bisa tertawa lepas melihat tingka kekanakan dua pemuda yang salah satunya sudah sangat di kenalnya. "Ahahaha, apakah kalian saling mengenal, Toshi? Kalian terlihat begitu serasi, kuharap Nona Mitsuba tidak cemburu melihatnya." Komentarnya sambil terkekeh –memancing protesan lainnya datang.

"Huh? Memangnya siapa yang mau dengan si keriting ubanan ini? jika di bandingkan Mitsuba, dia tidak ada apa-apanya!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut dengan keriting ubanan?! Setidaknya rambutku ini asli dan menjadi warisan turun-menurun di keluargaku!" _walaupun, Ibu tidak termasuk sih.._.

"Hah?! Kalau begitu kasihan sekali nasibmu, mendapat rambut jelek seperti itu, kuharap kau tidak menurunkannya pada anakmu nantinya."

"Geez!"

"Ahahaha, aku yakin. Nona Mitsuba akan tertawa mendengar perkataanmu itu, oh ya. Sepertinya kau orang baru disini, siapa namamu nak?"

"Sa- Gintoki, hanya Gintoki. Aku utusan dari kerajaan perak, aku datang untuk bertemu dengan sang penguasa dari negeri ini."

"Ah, jika yang kau maksud Raja Okita. Aku yakin, Toshi pasti mau menunjukkan arahnya padamu. Benar kan, Toshi?"

"Geez, Aku menolak mentah-mentah ide itu,."

"Ahahaha, ayolah Toshi. Aku yakin, kau pasti juga mau menemui Nona Mitsuba kan? Kenapa tidak sekalian kau antarkan tamu –calon– ayah mertuamu ini? Hitung-hitung menambah kesan padanya."

"Cih, baiklah."

"Kau bisa mengikutinya, dia akan mengantarkanmu ke Raja Okita."

"O-Oh, terima kasih Tuan," balas Gintoki sambil tersenyum, membuat sang mandor ikut tersenyum. "Ya, sampai jumpa lagi."

"Tentu."

. . . .

Keduanya diam selama perjalanan berlangsung, membutuhkan waktu 20 menit jalan kaki untuk bisa sampai ke kediaman sang penguasa negeri.

"...Terima kasih karna sudah mau mengantarkanku." ucap Gintoki sebelum mereka berpisah.

Pemuda yang di panggil Toshi itu pun menarik tangan Gintoki, menariknya mendekat hingga ia dapat meraih bibir ranum kemerahan Gintoki. Melumatnya lembut sebelum akhirnya menyelinapkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut manis itu.

"...Nnnnhhh..."

Dua menit berlalu sejak ia mengeploitasi mulut Gintoki dengan seenaknya. Gintoki tidak meronta, malah dia membalas ciuman tersebut –membuat pemuda bersurai hijau kehitaman itu menyeringai puas. Setelah puas mendengar desahan halus Gintoki, ciuman itupun di lepas. Gintoki merona di buatnya –sedikit bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Itu baru kusebut dengan 'terima kasih'. Apakah kau penyuka makanan manis? Karna rasa manisnya masih menempel di mulutmu, apa itu? Stroberi?" tanyanya dengan seringaian yang terlihat menyebalkan –menurut Gintoki.

Gintoki semakin memerah ketika mendengar pemuda itu berucap demikian. Ini pertama kalinya, baginya di cium oleh seseorang selain Kintoki.

"Dan gerakanmu itu, sangat terlatih. Aku hampir kewalahan dalam menghadapimu, tapi setidaknya kemampuanku membuktikan. Kalau aku pantas untuk menjadi yang di 'atas', bukan?"

Cukup, Gintoki yakin kini wajahnya sudah mengalahkan merahnya tomat, dapat ia rasakan panasnya seperti membakar wajah. Pemuda tersebut tertawa melihat wajah Gintoki yang kini memerah padam karna ulahnya, ia lantas mengacak pelan puncak kepala Gintoki –tersenyum lembut.

"Hijikata!" keduanya menoleh ke arah asal suara dan mendapati seorang wanita cantik tengah berlari ke arah mereka. "Mitsuba?" panggil pemuda itu reflek.

"Mitsuba?" tanya Gintoki, sambil membeo.

"Oh, Mitsuba adalah putri penguasa negeri ini yang akan kau temui nanti. Dia tunanganku,"

"Kau sudah memiliki tunangan dan kau masih mencium sembarangan orang?" tanya Gintoki penuh selidik, Hijikata menoleh. "Hanya kepadamu, rahasiakan itu darinya. Ini hanya rahasia kita berdua, ingat itu."

"Hmm, terserah."

"Siapa pria ini, Hijikata?" tanya wanita itu, ketika sampai ditempat Hijikata dan Gintoki berada.

"Oh, dia adalah Gintoki, tamu untuk ayahmu. Aku di minta untuk mengantarkannya, kami bertemu di area pembangunan yang di olah oleh Tuan Kondo tadi."

"O-Oh, aku dengar, ayah memang sedang menunggu tamu spesial hari ini. Karna itu dia mengundangmu untuk datang, Hijikata.

* * *

 _But, if the prince wishes_

 _For that person to disappear_

 _I will answer 'yes' to that_

 _Why_? _My tears won't stop_

 _(Akan tetapi, jika pangeran menginginkan_

 _Untuk pemuda itu lenyap._

 _Untuk itu aku akan menjawab 'ya'._

 _Kenapa_? _Air mataku tiba bisa berhenti mengalir.)_

* * *

"Aku akan melakukannya jam 12 tepat."

"Kau yakin, kau bisa Gintoki?"

Tanpa berbalik Gintoki menjawab 'Ya', dua buah pedang kini sudah terselip rapi di pinggangnya. Baru di tempah dan masih sangat tajam -setidak cukup untuk melepaskan nyawa dari tubuh-tubuh yang akan ia incar malam ini.

. . . .

Ini sudah lewat dari jam 12 malam, namun Gintoki masih terlihat aktif dalam melaksanakan tugasnya. Baik baju, wajah, rambut maupun pedangnya, semuanya sudah berlumuran merahnya darah dari para korbannya. Ia sengaja mengenakan pakaian putih malam ini, terlihat indah dan menawan walau sudah berlumuran darah -bahkan helaian putihnya itu juga terlihat seperti bunga.

Sejak ia memutuskan untuk mendengar alunan musik kematian dari sela-sela kegiatannya. Teriakan dan erangan, nada yang berbeda dari yang pernah ia keluarkan dulu. Bahkan lebih menakutkan dan menggetarkan jiwa.

Malam ini, hanya untuk malam ini..., biarlah ia menjadi Shiroyasha yang dulu pernah di takuti. Di kutuk dan di maki, biarlah mereka semua mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya pada dirinya. Ia pantas mendapatkannya, termasuk hinaan, makian, dan pukulan dari pada sahabatnya karna dosa yang telah di perbuatnya –dosa yang tak dapat di ampuni oleh siapapun, termasuk tuhan sekalipun.

Setelah puas membunuh puluhan bahkan ratusan nyawa -termasuk nyawa gurunya sendiri. Untuk akhir penutup dari misi ini, tidak, tapi misi yang sebenarnya. Ia akan merenggut satu nyawa lagi malam ini.

Nyawa yang pernah membuatnya tertarik, nyawa yang pernah membuatnya berdebar.

Dan nyawa yang untuk pertama kalinya, berhasil membuatnya mengalirkan air mata tanpa bisa di cegah.

"Kita bertemu lagi, kau terlihat manis dengan pakaian itu tapi sedikit menyeramkan karna berlumuran darah." ucap Hijikata sambil terkekeh pelan,

"...maafkan aku..." lirih Gintoki, sambil menggenggam erat pegangan pedangnya. Hijikata terdiam, sedikitnya ia mengerti dengan perasaan sang kepala perak saat ini. "Jangan meminta maaf begitu padaku, kau tidak manis jika begitu."

Gintoki terdiam, membuat Hijikata menghela napas perlahan. "Aku tidak keberatan apabila harus mati di tanganmu, tapi kenapa kau harus membunuh orang-orang yang tidak berdosa itu? Bukankah kau hanya di perintahkan untuk membunuhku? Kenapa yang lain juga harus terkena imbasnya?"

Gintoki masih terdiam, tak bisa menjawab –tak sanggup menjawab tepatnya.

"Jawab aku, Sakata Gintoki. Apakah seorang pangeran tidak di ajarkan adat untuk membalas pertanyaan seseorang?" Gintoki tergelak, wajahnya yang menunduk kita melihat wajah Hijikata lekat.

"Aku sudah tahu kalau kau adalah si pangeran yang di kabarkan terbunuh pada saat kejadian perampokan dulu. Hanya dengan melihat ciri-cirimu saja aku langsung tahu kalau itu kau, semua orang mungkin sudah melupakanmu tapi tidak denganku. Tidak sulit untuk mengingat seseorang yang mudah membekas seperti dirimu."

Bibir Gintoki terbuka, namun sedetik kemudian bibir itu kembali menutup. Wajahnya kembali tertunduk, tangannya yang menggenggam sebilah pedang bergetar.

"Kumohon, pergilah dari sini. Aku tidak ingin membunuhmu..." pinta Gintoki memohon, tubuhnya mundur beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Setelah semua ini, kau memintaku untuk kabur? Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan mustahil itu. Oh, hei, kalau di pikir-pikir lagi kau belum mengetahui namaku kan?" tanya Hijikata sambil tersenyum, ia melangkah maju –mendekati Gintoki.

"Tunggu! Mau apa kau? Mundur! Aku bilang mundur! Kumohon, aku tidak ingin membunuhmu..."

"Itu permintaan yang kejam, Gintoki. Namaku, Toushiro, Hijikata Toushiro. Orang-orang terkadang memanggilku, Toshi." langkah itu semakin mendekat, Hijikata memegang kedua tangannya yang bergetar -mengarahkan pedang panjang berlumuran darah itu ke dadanya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Sakata Gintoki takut pada suara tusukan pedang. Untuk pertama kalinya ia menutup matanya ketika sedang menusuk seseorang dengan pedangnya, dan untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan darah di mulutnya.

 _'_ _Darah?_ _'_ Gintoki membuka matanya, ia mendapati Hijikata tengah menciumnya dengan darah segar mengalir dari sela-sela bibirnya. Mata biru besi itu tidak tertutup sama sekali -walau kehilangan sedikit sinarnya.

Gintoki tertegun, ia membuka mulutnya –membiarkan lidah Hijikata kembali menjelajah seperti saat mereka berciuman untuk yang pertama kalinya. Gintoki dapat merasakan indera pengecapnya seperti tersengat sesuatu, zat besi mungkin. Rasa alamiah darah pada umumnya.

Untuk pertama kali Gintoki ingin waktu dapat berhenti, walau hanya sebentar. Ia ingin merasakan ciuman itu untuk lebih lama lagi. Tidak, ia ingin bersamanya. Bersama dengan pria itu untuk lebih lama lagi, hanya itu...

Ciuman di lepas sepihak, Hijikata masih tetap tersenyum walau kini bibirnya sudah memucat. Tangan dingin itu mengelus pipi Gintoki lembut.

"Seperti biasanya, rasanya masih tetap manis seperti stroberi. Kau membuat kesan ciuman pertamaku menjadi jauh lebih menarik, Shiroyasha..."

"Ap- Hei! Hijikata!"

"Ahahaha..., maafkan aku Gintoki, mataku berat. Bolehkah aku tidur sekarang?"

"Tidak, tidak, kau belum boleh tertidur. Kumohon, tetap buka matamu. Aku akan mencari bantuan..." Gintoki bergegas bangkit dari tempatnya, namun di larang oleh Hijikata. "Tidak, temani aku hingga tertidur, lalu pergilah tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu."

"Kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku, Hijikata?! Kumohon, mengertilah aku..."

"...Gintoki..., bolehkah aku jujur padamu?"

"Apa?" tanya Gintoki –tak bisa menahan isak tangisnya. Napas Hijikata memberat, sepertinya ia mulai merasakan sesak di dadanya. "Kau mungkin sudah melupakannya, tapi aku masih ingat sangat jelas. Seolah-olah itu baru saja terjadi kemarin, saat kerajaan mengadakan pesta ulang tahunmu dan Kintoki 12 tahun yang lalu. Saat itulah, untuk yang pertama kalinya kita bertemu..."

"Kita..., pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Ya, kau anak yang sangat menggemaskan saat itu. Dan aku anak yang sangat nakal, terus-terusan bertengkar denganmu sampai lupa waktu. Ketika pertengkaran kita semakin mengawatirkan, Kintoki akan turun tangan untuk melerai kita."

"Kintoki melakukan itu?"

"Ahahaha, lihatlah dirimu. Kau yang dulu begitu keras kepala, kini sudah melunak. Inilah yang membuatku, sampai jatuh cinta padamu..."

"Hi-Hijikata..."

"Aku tahu itu menggelikan, tapi kau tahu, aku senang begitu tahu kau membalas ciumanku saat itu. Saat ini juga, aku sangat bahagia. Sampai-sampai aku tidak masalah apabila harus mati sekarang juga."

"Hei, jangan berkata begitu! Aku juga, aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu!"

"Aku tahu..., karna itulah kau menangis, kan?"

"Heh, sebenarnya seberapa banyak yang kau tahu? Apakah kau penguntit atau semacamnya?"

"Ahahaha, bagaimana bisa aku menguntitmu kalau saat ini saja, dadaku sedang tertusuk sebilah pedang yang sudah merenggut ratusan nyawa?"

"Jadi kapan kau mau mati?"

"Kau ingin aku mati?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Hanya saja dari pada bercanda dan tertawa disini, bukankah akan lebih baik ke rumah sakit atau semacamnya?"

"Kau pikir, masih adakah yang hidup setelah pembantaian yang kau lakukan itu? Kalau kau masih tetap memaksa begitu, aku mau ke kamarmu saja dan lakukan itu padamu."

"Hei!"

"Hahaha, maafkan aku. Itu sakit, Gintoki." Gintoki menunduk, kepalanya ia letakkan di bahu kokoh Hijikata.

"Kumohon..., jangan tinggalkan aku seperti ini..."

"Maafkan aku, itu...permintaan yang mustahil bagiku." Hijikata berucap sambil mengeluas helaian lembut keperekan Gintoki. Tubuhnya merosot jatuh, sepertinya kedua kakinya sudah tidak sanggup menahan berat tubuhnya lagi.

"Sepertinya, inilah akhirnya..." Hijikata berucap lemah. Kepala tertunduk, darah segar tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari ujung pedang yang menembus tubuhnya. Air mata tampak mengaliri pipi Gintoki, mata ruby itu memandang kosong genangan darah yang tampak memantulkan bayangan dirinya yang berlumuran darah.

"Ayolah, jangan menangis. Kita akan bertemu kembali, kan?"

"Kenapa..kau berpikir bergitu?"

"...Entahlah, semacam firasat mungkin. Aku ingin bertemu lagi denganmu, suatu hari nanti." keduanya terdiam, terdiam cukup lama –kecuali Hijikata yang mungkin tak akan bisa bersuara ataupun bergerak lagi.

Gintoki menyeret langkahnya, dapat ia dengar suara langkah kaki bergemuru ke arah tempat Hijikata berada –terdengar teriakan setelahnya. "Hijikata!"

"Kakak! bertahanlah, Kak! Kalian, segera bawa Kakakku pergi ke tabib dan sisanya bawa jasad Tuan Hijikata pergi dari sini."

"Baik, Tuan muda."

* * *

 _You are the prince and_ _I_ _am just a_ _servant_ _._

 _Destiny divided, these maddened twins._

 _"Today's snack is brioche"_

 _You laught, and laught innocently._

 _(Kau adalah seorang pangeran dan aku hanyalah seorang pelayan._

 _Takdir memisahkan, kedua saudara kembar yang menjadi gila itu._

 _"Snack untuk hari ini adalah brioche"_

 _Kau tertawa, dan tertawa seperti tak_ _berdosa_ _.)_

* * *

"Untuk rakyat negeri perak dan negeri ini..., dan lebih penting, untuk mu Kakak. Aku akan bertarung!"

* * *

.

.

.

~*Servant of Evil*~

.

.

.

 _This country is coming to an end._

 _By the hands for the angry citizens._

 _Even if this is our punishment._

 _I will still go against it._

 _(Negeri ini_ _pun datang menuju ajalnya,_

 _Di_ _tangan para rakya yang marah._

 _Bahkan, jika ini merupakan hukuman._

 _Aku masih akan pergi menentangnya.)_

* * *

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Gintoki? Para rakyat yang memberontak sudah semakin banyak, semua perajurit dan pelayan kita juga sudah melarikan diri. Kita terjebak disini." kekesalan memuncak seiring suasana yang mencekam semakin datang. Gintoki terdiam di belakang sang adik.

Gintoki tersenyum, "Kalau begitu kita tidak memiliki pilihan lain lagi..."

Kintoki menoleh, mata biru lautnya membulat sempurna. "Kau..., apa yang kau lakukan dengan rambutmu? Dan kenapa..., kau memakai pakaianku?" tanyanya, setengah tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

Ia yakin matanya masih baik-baik saja –belum kekurangan satupun fungsinya. Ia tidak percaya, tidak mau percaya tepatnya. Gintoki benar-benar terlihat sang mirip dengannya, dengan rambut bergelombang keemasan -persis seperti dirinya. Hanya saja warna di mata mereka masih berbeda.

Gintoki memiliki mata berwarna semerah darah, sedangkan Kintoki memiliki warna mata sedalam lautan. Perbedaan yang tampak, tapi masih bisa di sembunyikan dalam waktu dekat –setidaknya menurut Gintoki, itu cukup memberikan waktu untuk Kintoki nantinya.

"Ini, kupinjamkan bajuku." Gintoki memberikan sebuah setelan lengkap baju pelayannya –membuat Kintoki terdiam tak mengerti.

"Pakai itu dan pergilah dari sini." katanya setelah berbalik –memunggungi Kintoki. Kintoki menangis, tak bisa berucap apapun.

"Tak apa, kita kembar." Gintoki memperhatikan kerumunan rakyat marah yang kini sudah berhasil mendobrak pintu masuk istananya. "Tak ada yang bisa membedakan."

Kintoki pergi dengan air mata, meninggalkan Gintoki yang masih tersenyum. "Kumohon, tetaplah hidup." kalimat terakhir yang di dengarnya dari pemuda-Gintoki- berambut keemasan itu.

Setelahnya, yang dapat ia dengar adalah suara dobrakan keras dari arah kamarnya dan sebuah suara teriakan seseorang, yang sepertinya ia kenal.

"Cukup sampai disini saja masa pemerintahanmu! Aku tak akan membiarkan kau bersenang-senang menikmati hidup lagi, setelah semua yang kau lakukan pangeran Kintoki!"

* * *

 _I am the prince and you are the runaway._

 _Destiny divided, these sorrowful twins._

 _If you are a evil,_

 _Then_ _I_ _have same blood running through my veins._

 _(Sekarang, akulah sang pangeran dan kau adalah seorang pelarian._

 _Takdir memisahkan, kedua saudara kembar yang menyedihkan itu._

 _Jika kau adalah orang yang jahat,_

 _Maka aku memiliki darah yang sama mengalir dalam nadiku.)_

* * *

"Hmp! Bocah kurang ajar..."

"Sekarang kau akan membayar mahal untuk apa yang telah kau lakukan pada negeri ini, negeriku, Kakakku dan...tunangannya..."

Mata sang pangeran melebar sesaaat sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian meremehkan. Ia bahkan mengabaikan todongan pedang dari pemuda yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu, "Memangnya apa yang bisa dil akukan oleh bocah bodoh sepertimu?"

Pangeran muda berambut coklat lembut itu menggigit bibir bawahnya –setengah menggeram sebelum akhirnya terlibat dalam pertarungan dengan sang pangeran negeri perak. Pertarungan berlangsung sangat sengit, para penonton bahkan menggigit kuku melihat pertarungan sengit keduanya –seolah-olah merekalah yang sedang bertarung itu.

Menghela napas lega begitu pangeran muda itu berhasil menjatuhkan pedang sang pangeran keemasan. Pangeran keemasan terpojok, namun senyumannya masih belum pudar –membuat pangeran kecoklatan semakin geram melihatnya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Bunuh aku." tantang si pangeran keemasan dengan senyumnya yang masih belum pudar.

Para bawahan pangeran berambut coklat berusaha menenangkan sang atasan. "Tidak, jangan lakukan itu Tuan muda. Anda tidak boleh menghakiminya sendiri, biar para atasan yang memutuskan. Hukuman apa yang pantas di berikan pada seseorang sepertinya."

"Kau benar, Yamazaki. Bawa dia pergi dari hadapanku segera. Kurung dia di penjara bawah tanah di istana ini."

"Baiklah, Tuan Muda."

"Padahal akan lebih baik jika kau langsung menebasku untuk membalaskan dendam Kakak tercintamu itu. Yah, mau mati di tanganmu ataupun di mesin sama saja bagiku." si pangeran berucap, berusaha memprovokasi.

"Tutup mulutmu, kau tidak berhak berbicara seperti itu pada Tuan Muda." kesal si pelayan yang bernama Yamazaki tersebut, sembari membawanya pergi sesuai perintah.

Pangeran yang termakan provokasi ringan pun menghancurkan sebuah lemari kaca yang berisikan mahkota kerajaan, menghancurkannya hingga tak berbentuk lagi.

* * *

.

.

.

~*Servant of Evil*~

.

.

.

 _A long, long time ago._

 _There was a evil and tyrannical kingdom._

 _And the person at the top was._

 _My younger brother_ _so my lovers._

 _Even if the entire world._

 _And so, that time comes_

 _Become your enemy._

 _the church bell signals the end_

 _I will protect you, so_

 _You ignore the citizens stares._

 _Please, live on with a smile._

 _And say my line._

 _(Zaman dahulu, zahulu kala._

 _Terdapat kerajaan jahat yang tak seorang pun berani melawannya._

 _Dan orang yang berada di_ _atasnya adalah,_

 _Adik lelakiku yang sangat kucintai._

 _Bahkan jika seluruh dunia,_

 _Dan waktu itu pun akhirnya tiba._

 _Menjadi musuhmu._

 _Lonceng gereja pertanda akhir akan segera di_ _bunyikan._

 _Aku akan melindungimu. Jadi,_

 _Kau mengabaikan tatapan dari rakyat._

 _Kumohon, tetaplah hidup dengan senyuman._

 _Dan mengatakan perkataanku.)_

* * *

"Oh, ini waktunya snack." ucap sang pangeran datar, mengabaikan bunyi kematiannya yang semakin dekat.

Mata merah darah itu memandang sekitar, mata itu terlihat bosan –seperti ikan mati. Bahkan kematian pun tak bisa menakuti sang pangeran, sungguh. Rakyat takjub di buatnya.

"Seolah-olah nyawa tak ada harganya, bahkan nyawanya sendiri juga tak ia pedulikan. Pantas saja panggeran itu di juluki 'Iblis',"

"Sama seperti julukannya, aku dengar dia bahkan tega membunuh ratusan warga, wanita dan anak-anak di panti asuhan hanya untuk kesenangannya semata."

"Hah?! Benarkah itu?"

 _Hei, hei, kalau mau bergosip. Setidaknya pelankan suaramu! Aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas_ _k_ _alau kalian sedang membicarakanku._

"Iya, dia memerintahkan pelayannya untuk membantai ratusan nyawa dalam satu malam. Bahkan pelayan itu juga membantai nyawa tunangan dari putri Okita Mitsuba."

"Kejam sekali, lalu bagaimana dengan pelayan itu?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu, kemungkinan kabur bersama prajurit dan pelayan lainnya. Sepertinya pelayan itu tipe orang yang akan melakukan apapun untuk uang."

"Maksudmu seperti pembunuh bayaran begitu? Kira-kira, seberapa banyak dia di bayar untuk melakukan semua dosa besar itu?"

 _Tahu apa kalian tentangku, aku melakukan itu semua juga atas keinginanku sendiri_ _d_ _an Kintoki tidak membayarku sepeserpun untuk itu._

"Entahlah, kalau aku pastinya tak akan mau melakukannya walau seberapa banyak pun uang yang di tawarkan padaku."

 _Kau bercanda? Aku sangat yakin_ _kau akan berkata hal lain ketika sudah di_ _hadapkan dengan bergepok-gepok uang nantinya._

"...Gintoki..."

Sang pemilik nama menoleh begitu mendengar seseorang membisikkan namanya, melirik kanan-kiri. 10 detik sebelum hukumannya di mulai, merah darah bertemu biru laut.

Gintoki tak kuasa untuk tidak tersenyum, Kintoki tampak menangis dalam diam. Air matanya terus mengalir turun.

* * *

 _You are the prince and_ _I_ _am just a_ _servant_ _._

 _Destiny divided, these tragic twins._

 _In order to protect you, just for that._

 _I will become a evil._

 _If we were ever reborn,_

 _Let's play again._

 _(Kau adalah seorang pangeran dan aku hanyalah seorang pelayan._

 _Takdir tragis memisahkan, kedua saudara kembar itu._

 _Dalam perintah untuk melindungimu, untuk itulah._

 _Aku akan menjadi jahat._

 _Jika, kita dapat dilahirkan kembali_

 _Ayo bermain lagi.)_

* * *

Bibir Gintoki bergerak, walau tak satupun kata-kata keluar darinya. Kintoki mencoba membaca gerakan bibir itu. _"..Tetaplah_ _bertahan_ _hidup d_ _an_ _ter_ _senyuman_ _lah_ _..."_

Itulah yang di katakan Gintoki, sebelum pisau guilotin itu berhasil memisahkan kepala dari tubuhnya. Darah mengalir deras dari luka yang terbuka, membuat Kintoki merasa akan mati lemas saat itu juga. Seseorang menyentuh pundaknya, membuat Kintoki menoleh.

"Maafkan aku, tapi ini baru saja terjatuh dari jubahmu." ucap seorang pria berambut hitam keunguan dengan perban membalut salah satu matanya, sambil memberikan sebuah kalung leontin berwarna perak.

 _Oh, benar juga. Itu adalah kalung Gintoki, dia memberikan itu padaku sesaat sebelum pelarianku dulu._

"Terima kasih...ini sangat berarti bagiku."

"Begitu...kalau begitu jaga itu dengan baik-baik, jangan sampai kau kehilangannya. Aku yakin, kau pasti sudah kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga bagimu. Itu pasti miliknya kan? Jaga itu jika kau tidak ingin kehilangannya lagi." ucapan pria itu membuat Kintoki terdiam sesaat, begitu sadar ia berlari menghampiri pria yang sudah pergi menjauh itu.

"Tunggu, siapa namamu?" pria itu terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis, "Takasugi..., Takasugi Shinsuke."

Tanpa sadar Kintoki ikut tersenyum, "Terima kasih...Takasugi."

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Fyuuuh, akhirnya selesai juga ini fic. Kali ini, aku ngebuatnya sampai begadang semalaman lho. Temanya hampir sama seperti Story of Evil tapi berbeda lagi ya! Masih di bawah naungan produser yang sama dengan Story of Evil, yaitu Mothy atau Akuno-P.

Mothy-sama membuat versi lain dari Story of Evil, judul aslinya dari fic ini sebenarnya adalah Maid of Evil. Tapi karna yang kupakai anak kembar lelaki, jadi di ganti menjadi Servant of Evil. Ingat, ini bukan fic yg sama dengan fic yg sebelumnya *Story of Evil* lho!

Jika di Servant of Evil yang sebenarnya berceritakan pengorbanan seorang anak lelaki demi kembaran perempuannya, maka di Maid of Evil berceritakan tentang pengorbanan seorang anak perempuan demi kembaran lelakinya. Ini aku tranlate liriknya, asli manual banget. Pake kamus, terus di samakan ama lirik sub indo dari Servant of Evil. Jadi maaf apabila terdapat kesalahan dalam penerjemahan, karna ku juga ga terlalu pandai dalam bahasa inggris. Nilai ujian bahasa inggrisku saja, rata-rata 75. Nilai pas-pasan ama rapot. *malah curhat*

Sebenarnya untuk seriesnya sih sama seperti Story of Evil, Cuma aku sih pengennya mengupdate 2 chap aja, yaitu yang ini dan Prince of Evil, parodi dari Daughter of evil. Ini di karenakan aku belum download video parodi dari regret message yaitu regret message ballad. Tapi nanti, kalo udah. Palingan aku Cuma bakal update 3 chap, di antaranya seperti yang aku bilang di atas, Cuma untuk yang ketiga aku bakal nyelesain ficnya ketika sudah ada datanya.

Chap 1 nanti mungkin ga ada nyambungnya ama chapter 2 ini, ingat! Ini chapter 2 lho. Tapi kalo ada yang penasaran ama chapter 4 sampai selesai, aku sih ga keberatan untuk ngebuat fic itu. Tapi, itu kalo ada yang mau baca.

Untuk chapter ini, pairnya ShinKagu, KinGin ama HijiGin.

Entah lagi kesambet setan apa sampai bisa buat adegan lime KinGin ama adegan romensnya ShinKagu.

chap 3 mungkin akan lebih sedih, karna ceritanya Gin udah mati dan Kin nyamar jadi Gin.

Untuk chap 4 pairnya mungkin TakaKin/KinTaka. Aku masih bingung karna keduanya tipe seme. Kalau di pasangkan, siapa yang lebih cocok jadi uke? Di doujin Kin yang sering jadi uke dan Gin yang sering jadi seme. Takasugi terkadang jadi seme kadang jadi uke. tapi untuk jaga" saya bakal bikin none aja deh :3

Untuk chap 5 lebih ke arah pov Shoyo.

Chap 6 juga sama, pov. Mungkin lebih baik di jadikan pov Sougo.

Untuk chap 7 pov Sarutobi,Tsukuyo,Kyuube.

Untuk chap terakhir, chap 8. Bakal jadi pov penuh Gin-chan.

Walau sebenarnya, saya males untuk ngerjain chap 6 ama 7 (di akibatkan suatu masalah tertentu dengan fic terdahulu) jadi, kemungkinan saya hanya buka jasa untuk chap 4,5 dan 8.

Oh, untuk penjelasan fic ini saya, Yuri-sensei akan menjelaskannya sekarang juga.

Sensei, waktu atau zaman apakah yang di pakai dalam fanfic ini?

Jawabannya: Saya pun tidak tahu, kemungkinan untuk scene tempat. Mereka menggunakan scene suatu tempat di eropa, atau anggap saja ini ada di suatu tempat di jepang yang mengikuti budaya eropa.

Sedangkan untuk waktunya, anggap saja ini menggunakan waktu abad ke 17-19 pada zaman dulu di eropa. Soalnya kalau menggunakan tempat dan waktu di jepang, mungkin fic ini akan terlihat sangat" aneh nanti.

Lalu, sebenarnya sistem pemerintahan apa yang di gunakan dalam fanfic ini?

Sistem pemerintahan yang di gunakan adalah sistem pemerintahan kerajaan, hanya saja karna luasnya wilayah kerajaan perak maka terkadang orang" sering menganggap kerajaan ini adalah sebuah negara atau negeri.

Apakah fanfic ini akan memiliki sequel?

Kalau itu tergantung pada kalian, pada reader or silent reader.

Sebenarnya perasaan Kintoki ke Gintoki itu apa?

Jawabannya adalah kasih sayang yang terlalu posesif! Walaupun kutulis mereka 'melakukan' itu, itu bukan berarti aku berkata kalau mereka itu saling mencintai. Jika di tanya, apakah Gintoki mencintai Kintoki maka jawabannya: Ya, tentu saja ia mencintainya. Tapi ini lebih seperti perasaan sepihak, nyatanya Kintoki tidak mencintainya. Hanya saja Kintoki terlalu polos dan menganggap perasaannya adalah cinta. Untuk selengkapnya silakan lihat chap berikutnya!

Oke, sekian dan terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca sampai habis. Reviewmu kutunggu :3 dan maaf jika fic ini kurang memuaskan dan kepanjangan.

Salam HijiGin, *tebarin buah lemon*


	2. Prince of Evil

~Prince of Evil~

Summary: Kejahatan dan Hukuman sang pangeran.

* * *

 _Ahahaha! Now, bow down to me!_

 _A long, a long time ago._

 _There was a kingdom of unspeakable inhumanity._

 _And the person at the top was._

 _A prince at the age of eighteen._

 _(Ahahaha! Sekarang, tunduklah dibawahku!_

 _Pada zaman dahulu, dahulu kala._

 _Terdapat kerajaan jahat yang tak seorang pun berani melawannya._

 _Dan orang yang berada diatasnya adalah_

 _Seorang pangeran yang berusia 18 tahun.)_

* * *

Read and Review?

Warning: OOC. Tanda Baca Ancur. EYD Ga Jelas. Typo. DLL.

Rate: T

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

Prince of Evil © Akasuna Yuri Chan

Prince of evil © Mothy-sama [Akuno-P]

Don't like, Don't read

Diangkat dari lagu Prince of Evil yang juga diciptakan oleh produser yang sama dengan Daughter of Evil, yaitu Akuno-P atau lebih banyak dikenal sebagai "Mothy".

Lirik sudah diubah untuk mempermudah fic ini!

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

 _He collected all the luxuries in the world._

 _Stood by his side was a servant with a like face with him._

 _His lovely horse's name was Sekitobaharu_

 _Everything in the world belonged to him._

 _(Dia mengumpulkan semua barang mewah yang ada di dunia._

 _Berdiri di_ _sebelahnya adalah seorang pelayan dengan wajah yang mirip dengannya._

 _Nama kuda kesayangnnya adalah Sekitobaharu._

 _Semua yang di miliki dunia adalah untuknya.)_

* * *

"Kau menyukai acara jalan-jalan pagimu, yang Mulia?" tanya pemuda berambut perak tersebut, sambil tersenyum.

"Gintoki, bukankah sudah sering kukatakan. Jangan panggil aku begitu ketika kita hanya sedang berdua saja." balas sang Pangeran –sedikit tidak suka.

"Tidak sepenuhnya berdua, ada Sekitobaharu disini." ucap pemuda perak yang di panggil Gintoki tersebut. Senyumnya masih belum luntur, tangannya bergerak mengelus kuda betina berwarna putih tersebut.

"Itu tidak lucu, Gintoki."

"Benarkah? Menurutku itu cukup lucu."

"Gintoki..."

"Pesanan pedang yang kau minta sudah datang, aku cukup terkejut setelah mendengar harganya dari Nenek tua itu."

"Apa? Itu sengaja kubelikan untukmu."

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak pantas mendapatkan benda semahal itu."

"Jadi kau menolaknya?"

"Menurutmu? Apakah seorang pelayan pantas menerima hadia yang harganya saja sudah melebihi gajinya bekerja selama tujuh turunan?"

"Tapi kau special, bagiku tak masalah bahkan kalau kau mau akan kuberikan semua yang ada di dunia untukmu."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Bagiku apa yang kumiliki saat ini sudah cukup untukku, aku tak butuh apapun lagi."

"Gin-"

"Dan kau tidak bisa memaksaku untuk itu."

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja..."

 _._

 _._

 _~Prince of Evil~_

 _._

 _._

 _If we're short on money,_

 _Then squeeze it out from the citizens._

 _Anybody who opposes me,_

 _Punish them!_

 _"Now, bow down to me"_

 _The evil flower, steadily blooms_

 _with an array of colors._

 _Even the weeds that gray around it._

 _Become it's fertilizer and died away._

 _(Jika kami kehabisan uang,_

 _Maka kami akan merampasnya dari para rakyat._

 _Siapa saja yang menentangku._

 _Hukum mereka!_

 _"Sekarang, tunduklah di_ _bawahku"_

 _Sang bunga jahat, tumbuh dengan sekumpulan bunga yang di_ _selimuti oleh warna._

 _Bahkan rumput liar itu berwarna kelabu di_ _sekelilingnya._

 _Menjadi menumpuk dan mati menjauh.)_

* * *

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?"

"Untuk hari ini saja sudah ada tiga orang yang mencoba untuk menentangmu."

"Begitu, lalu bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?"

"Berhasil kami kendalikan."

"Kerja bagus, Gintoki. Aku tahu, aku selalu bisa mengandalkanmu."

"...Kau tahu, aku rasa...kita harus menghentikan ini."

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata begitu, Gintoki? Bukankah kau bilang, kalian bisa mengatasi hal ini?"

"Yah, itu...kami bisa tapi tetap saja, rakyat tak akan selamanya diam dengan penindasan ini. Suatu hari nanti mereka akan melawan dan kau tahu, dengan keadaan kita yang seperti ini kita tak akan bisa mengatasi mereka nantinya."

"Kau tahu, Gintoki. Cara terbaik untuk mengendalikan orang-orang adalah dengan memberikan mereka rasa takut. Mereka akan menurut, beri mereka rasa takut. Ah, benar juga! Eksekusi ketiga orang itu besok, dengan begitu rakyat tak akan berani untuk menentangku lagi."

"Tapi itu-"

"Katakan pada mereka, itulah hukuman yang akan mereka dapatkan jika mereka berani berpikir untuk menentangku."

Bibir sang kepala perak terbuka, ingin menentang pendapat tersebut. "Itu...baiklah..." patuhnya –menelan mentah-mentah protesannya.

 _._

 _._

 _~Prince of Evil~_

 _._

 _._

 _The tyrant prince was in love._

 _With the brown haired girl to meet the neighboring country._

 _But, she was in love with_

 _The dark green haired man from across the ocean._

 _(Sang pangeran jatuh cinta_

 _Dengan seorang gadis berambut coklat yang ia temui di perbatasan negeri._

 _Tapi gadis itu jatuh cinta_

 _D_ _engan pemuda berambut hijau gelap yang tinggal di sebrang lautan.)_

* * *

"Kurasa aku jatuh cinta, Gintoki..."

"Huh, apakah kepalamu baru saja terbentur sesuatu, Kintoki? Perlu kuambilkan obat atau sesuatu?"

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda, Gintoki. Aku serius..."

"Baiklah, jadi siapa si gadis yang berhasil mengalihkan perhatian adikku, dariku ini?" ucap Gintoki sambil menyeringai.

"Kau tidak masalah dengan itu?" heran Kintoki.

"Apa? Jadi kau ingin, aku berkata 'tidak' untukmu? Kalau saja aku seorang wanita, mungkin aku akan berkata tidak untukmu. Tapi aku seorang pria, dan kau juga begitu. Seberapa seringnya kita melakukan **_itu_** , aku tetap tak akan bisa memberikan keturunan padamu."

"Gintoki..."

"Yang kuinginkan hanyalah kebagiaan adikku sendiri, apakah itu salah?"

"Itu...terima kasih..."

"Jangan sungkan, jadi bagaimana?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan bagaimana?"

"Lamaran, kau akan melamarnya bukan? Jangan katakan padaku kalau kau tak akan melamarnya. Oh, ayolah. Aku yakin gadis yang kau sukai itu sangat manis, jika kau tidak cepat dia akan di ambil orang lain nanti."

"Secepat itu? Apakah kau gila? Kami bahkan belum mengobrol lebih dari 20 menit dan kau sudah memintaku untuk melamarnya?" protes Kintoki, membuat sang lawan bicara terkikik pelan.

"Tak apa kan, kalian bisa bertunangan dulu. Lagi pula umurmu juga sudah cukup untuk menikah, Bahkan ibu juga menikah muda."

Rona kemerahan tampak memenuhi kedua pipi sang Pangeran, "...err...itu..."

"Oh, ya, ngomong-ngomong siapa gadis itu? Apakah aku mengenalnya?" tanya Gintoki, sambil menaruh tangan di bawah dagu –pose berpikir.

"Dia adalah putri Okita Mitsuba..." jawab sang Pangeran malu-malu.

"Okita? Bukankah dia putri dari negeri di pulau seberang? Bagaimana bisa?"

"...kami bertemu di perbatasan negeri saat aku sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Sekitobaharu, kami tak sengaja bertemu."

"...Oh, baiklah, tak masalah. Akan kulamar dia untukmu."

"Ap-, Tu-, bukankah itu terlalu cepat?"

"Kintoki...dengar, sebagai seorang kakak ini adalah kewajibanku untuk melamarnya untukmu. Jadi kau diam saja, kalau beruntung mungkin aku akan menjadi paman nanti." ucap Gintoki sambil terkekeh, membuat sang Pangeran bersurai emas tak tahan untuk melemparnya dengan sepatu boot putihnya.

.

.

.

.

 _Torn with jealousy,_

 _He called upon one of his ministers._

 _And he said with a soft voice._

 _"Destroy the Shinsengumi country"_

 _(Termakan cemburu,_

 _Dia memanggil seseorang dari kedutaannya._

 _Dan dia berkata dengan suara lembut._

 _"Musnahkan negeri Shinsengumi")_

* * *

Malam itu adalah malam yang cukup menyakitkan untuk mereka berdua, malam yang tak pernah di harapkan ke datangannya. Gintoki berdiri mematung di belakang sang Pangeran bersurai emas, menatap cemas keadaan sang adik yang lebih muda beberapa menit darinya.

Suasana saat itu sebenarnya cukup gelap untuk mereka berdua, tetapi entah bagaimana Gintoki merasa ia dapat melihat air mata sang adik yang kini mulai mengering.

Di dalam kegelapan malam yang sunyi Kintoki berkata lirih, "...mereka menolak lamaranku..." perkataan lirih Kintoki membuat Gintoki tersadar, sedikitnya ia merasa ada yang berbeda dari adiknya itu namun ia membuang pemikiran itu jauh-jauh.

Gintoki menunduk, berusaha menahan kekecewaan dan rasa sakit di hatinya. "Itu karna mereka sudah menunangkan putri mereka, kita kalah cepat..."

"Tidak, Mitsuba sendiri yang berkata padaku kalau ia mencintai pria lain..."

Mendengar perkataan Kintoki, Gintoki tak kuasa menahan keterkejutannya. "Kintoki..."

"Apakah aku tak cukup pantas untuk mencintainya? Hei Kak, tolong katakan sesuatu untuk menghiburku..." Kintoki menoleh pada sang kakak yang kini terdiam mematung.

Gintoki terlihat berpikir sejenak, berusaha merangkai kata demi kata menjadi kalimat yang ia inginkan. "Wanita bukan Cuma dia, Kintoki. Masih banyak wanita lain yang jauh lebih cantik dan manis darinya."

Kintoki tersenyum miris, "Aku mencintainya lebih dari aku mencintai dirimu, Kak. Tapi dia mencintai pria lain, seorang pangeran dari negeri Shinsengumi..."

"...jadi...apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Gintoki, panggilkan Tama untukku."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" merasakan firasat buruk, Gintoki akhirnya mau tak mau menjadi benar-benar khawatir dengan pemikirannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kita akan berperang...tidak, aku akan menghancurkan negeri itu..."

"Maksudmu apa, Kintoki?! Apakah kau sudah gila? Kau akan menantang negeri dengan sistem bertempur terbaik di benua ini!"

Protesan Gintoki tak di ibahkan, "Bukan negeri tempat tinggal Mitsuba, tapi hanya Shinsengumi. Aku akan menghancurkan negeri kecil itu." Seringaian terukir di wajah indah itu, membuat Gintoki semakin merasakan ketidaknyamanan.

"Jangan lakukan itu! Kau akan membuat negeri ini terbakar dalam lautan api nanti!"

"Siapa yang peduli? Mitsuba jauh lebih penting! Jika tunangan Mitsuba mati, maka ia akan menerima lamaranku nantinya."

"Kau...kumohon jangan berbuat sesuatu yang gila semacam itu, Kintoki." mohon Gintoki, Kintoki menunduk. "Gintoki...kupikir kau akan membantuku, tapi maafkan aku. Membantu atau tidak aku akan tetap melakukannya, bahkan jika ia tak akan memilihku sekalipun."

Gintoki menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya terkepal kuat. "Jika...jika kau mau...akan kulakukan..." bisik Gintoki.

"Apa?"

"Akan kulakukan...jika kematian pria itu akan membuatmu bahagia maka akan kulakukan. Hanya untukmu, apapun akan kulakukan demi kebahagiaanmu." Suaranya bergetar, walaupun begitu ia tetap kukuh pada keputusannya. Ia tak ingin melihat adiknya bersedih lagi, lagi pula ia juga sudah berjanji akan membuat adiknya itu tetap tersenyum. Karna itu apapun akan ia lakukan asal itu dapat membuat adiknya tersenyum.

Kintoki yang mendengar ucapan dari Gintoki pun tanpa sadar memeluk erat sosok berambut perak tersebut, "...Terima kasih..." bisiknya.

Hati Gintoki gentar mendengar bisikan tersebut. Perasaannya sakit, sakit seperti teriris pisau. Tangannya terangkat membalas pelukan erat tersebut. Tanpa sadar air matanya meluncur turun dari pipinya.

.

.

.

.

 _Numerous houses were burned to the ground,_

 _Numerous lives disappeared._

 _The screams of pain from the citizens,_

 _Doesn't reach th prince's ears._

 _(_ _Awalnya b_ _anyak sekali rumah yang di_ _bakar_ _._

 _Banyak sekali nyawa yang di_ _lenyapkan._

 _Jeritan menyedihkan dari para rakyat._

 _Tak bisa mencapai telinga sang pangeran.)_

* * *

"Oh, ini waktunya snack."

Mendengar Kintoki berkata begitu, Gintoki pun memperhatikan arlogi di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul menunjukkan angka tiga tepat, memang benar ini jam untuk memakan cemilan. Sadar akan posisinya sebagai pelayan, ia pun bergegas pergi menuju dapur.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Kintoki untuk dapat melihat si surai perak, karna ia tahu kalau sang kakak cukup sigap dalam menjalankan tugasnya. "Hari ini aku membuatkanmu brioche. Kuharap kau suka." ucap Gintoki sambil menghidangkan sepiring penuh brioche, terdapat senyuman di wajahnya.

"Bagaiman hasilnya, Gintoki?" Kintoki berkata tanpa melihat sang kakak –sibuk memainkan cemilannya.

"Kau bisa merasakannya sendiri kan."

"Tidak, bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku perkembangan perintah yang telah kuberikan kemarin padamu, bagaimana hasilnya?"

Gintoki terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum kembali, "Baik..." Kintoki tersenyum, lantas ia langsung memakan beberapa brioche tanpa banyak tanya lagi. Setelah merasa tak ada yang perlu di bicarakan lagi Gintoki pun berbalik pergi menuju dapur, senyumnya semakin memudar di setiap langkahnya yang semakin menjauhi Pangeran muda.

 _._

 _._

 _~Prince of Evil~_

 _._

 _._

 _The evil flower, steadily blooms_

 _with an array of colors._

 _Although it's such a beautiful flower._

 _There's so much thorns you can't touch it._

 _In order to take down the evil prince._

 _The people stood up,_

 _The person who led the wild mob was_

 _A swordprince in black armor._

 _The anger the built up over the years._

 _Quickly spread throughout the kingdom._

 _The soldiers that were worn out from the war._

 _Stood no chance against them._

 _(Sang bunga jahat, tumbuh dengan sekumpulan bunga yang di_ _selimuti oleh warna._

 _Walaupun ia adalah bunga yang sangat indah._

 _Duri yang ada padanya membuatmu tidak bisa menyentuhnya._

 _Dalam perintah untuk menjatuhkan pangeran yang jahat._

 _Rakyat pun bersatu._

 _Seseorang yang memimpin kerumunan itu adalah_

 _Pangeran berpedang yang mengenakan baju armor hitam._

 _Kemarahan yang terpendam selama bertahun-tahun._

 _Dengan cepat menyebar keluar melalui kerajaan._

 _Semua prajurit itu melarikan diri dari perang._

 _Mereka tidak lagi bersatu.)_

* * *

"Rakyat memutuskan untuk memberontak, aku tak menyangka kalau waktunya akan secepat ini..."

"Kita akan melawan." Tegas Kintoki, membuat kecemasan Gintoki semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Apa? Kita tidak memiliki cukup banyak prajurit untuk menghentikan mereka. Jika kita mengirimkan prajurit untuk menghentikan mereka, maka tak akan ada cukup prajurit untuk berjaga di istana."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan orang-orang tidak berguna itu, selama kau ada di sisiku itu sudah cukup untukku. Kirim orang-orang tidak berguna itu pergi, setidaknya kematian mereka akan mengurangi jumlah para pemberontak itu."

"Kintoki...Baiklah..." tangan Gintoki mengepal sebelum akhirnya kembali melemas.

.

.

.

.

 _Finally, the castle was surrounded._

 _And all the servants have already fled._

 _The little fragile prince,_

 _Was finally captured._

 _The evil flower, steadily blooms_

 _with a sorrowful array of colors._

 _The paradise made for him,_

 _Quickly disintegrated._

 _(Akhirnya, istana itupun di_ _kepung._

 _Semua pelayan sudah melarikan diri._

 _Sang pangeran yang tak berdaya itu pun..._

 _Akhirnya terperangkap._

 _Sang bunga jahat, tumbuh dengan sekumpulan bunga yang di_ _selimuti oleh warna._

 _Surga kenyamanan yang di_ _buat untuknya_

 _Dengan cepat hancur.)_

* * *

"Hmp! Bocah kurang ajar..."

"Sekarang kau akan membayar mahal untuk apa yang telah kau lakukan pada negeri ini, negeriku, Kakakku dan...tunangannya..."

Mata sang pangeran melebar sesaaat sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian meremehkan. Ia bahkan mengabaikan todongan pedang dari pemuda yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu, "Memangnya apa yang bisa dil akukan oleh bocah bodoh sepertimu?"

Pangeran muda berambut coklat lembut itu menggigit bibir bawahnya –setengah menggeram sebelum akhirnya terlibat dalam pertarungan dengan sang pangeran negeri perak. Pertarungan berlangsung sangat sengit, para penonton bahkan menggigit kuku melihat pertarungan sengit keduanya –seolah-olah merekalah yang sedang bertarung itu.

Menghela napas lega begitu pangeran muda itu berhasil menjatuhkan pedang sang pangeran keemasan. Pangeran keemasan terpojok, namun senyumannya masih belum pudar –membuat pangeran kecoklatan semakin geram melihatnya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Bunuh aku." tantang si pangeran keemasan dengan senyumnya yang masih belum pudar.

Para bawahan pangeran berambut coklat berusaha menenangkan sang atasan. "Tidak, jangan lakukan itu Tuan muda. Anda tidak boleh menghakiminya sendiri, biar para atasan yang memutuskan. Hukuman apa yang pantas di berikan pada seseorang sepertinya."

"Kau benar, Yamazaki. Bawa dia pergi dari hadapanku segera. Kurung dia di penjara bawah tanah di istana ini."

"Baiklah, Tuan Muda."

"Padahal akan lebih baik jika kau langsung menebasku untuk membalaskan dendam Kakak tercintamu itu. Yah, mau mati di tanganmu ataupun di mesin sama saja bagiku." si pangeran berucap, berusaha memprovokasi.

"Tutup mulutmu, kau tidak berhak berbicara seperti itu pada Tuan Muda." kesal si pelayan yang bernama Yamazaki tersebut, sembari membawanya pergi sesuai perintah.

Pangeran yang termakan provokasi ringan pun menghancurkan sebuah lemari kaca yang berisikan mahkota kerajaan, menghancurkannya hingga tak berbentuk lagi.

.

.

.

.

 _A long, a long time ago._

 _There was a kingdom of unspeakable inhumanity._

 _And the person at the top was._

 _A prince at the age of eightteen._

 _The he time of execution was at 3 o'clock._

 _The time when the church bell rang._

 _A person that was once a prince._

 _What does he think in his jail cell._

 _(Pada zaman dahulu, dahulu kala._

 _Terdapat kerajaan jahat yang tak seorang pun berani melawannya._

 _Dan orang yang berada di_ _atasnya adalah_

 _Seorang pangeran yang berusia 18 tahun._

 _Waktu pengeksekusiannya adalah pukul_ _tiga_ _tepat._

 _Waktu dimana lonceng gereja akan dibunyikan._

 _Orang yang dahulunya adalah seorang pangeran._

 _Apa yang dia pikirkan di dalam penjaranya.)_

* * *

"Aku dengar kau tidak mau makan, kenapa? Apakah karna makanan penjara tidak seenak makanan saat kau menjadi Pangeran, Pangeran Kintoki?"

"Jangan panggil aku begitu, sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi yang memanggilku 'pangeran'. Aku tersanjung kau masih mau memanggilku pangeran, walau sekarang aku bukan lagi seorang pangeran."

"Jangan begitu, aku memanggilmu pangeran karna aku suka memanggilmu begitu. Bukankah kau merasa terhina jika aku memanggilmu begitu?"

"Oh, aku tidak tahu kalau Okita Mitsuba memiliki adik yang cukup sadis disini dan lagi pula, bukankah kau terlalu jujur?"

Sougo menaik turunkan kedua bahunya sebagai respon, "Setidaknya aku bukanlah seseorang yang menangis karna telah membunuh orang yang dicintainya."

Sang pangeran berambut emas meringgis, "Kau dan dia, apakah kalian peramal? Hei, aku tidak suka masalahku di ketahui oleh orang lain teruma oleh orang seperti kalian."

"Jangan samakan aku dengannya! Kau tahu, kau akan di eksekusi sebentar lagi. Ah, tidak, bukan kau tapi Pangeran Kintoki sebenarnya."

"Ya, aku tahu lalu kenapa? Apakah kau ingin bertanya, kenapa aku mau melakukan hal ini? Jika kau ada waktu untuk bertanya dan mendengar jawabanku kenapa kau tidak membawakanku segelas parfait stroberi saja kesini? Hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan terakhirku sebagai seseorang yang akan di eksekusi mati 20 menit lagi."

Sougo beranjak pergi dari penjara bawah tanah tersebut, tak sampai 15 menit ia kembali lagi dengan secangkir stroberi parfait di tangannya. Lantas ia memberikan parfait tersebut kepada sang pangeran berambut emas.

Sang pangeran tersenyum, "Baiklah, aku melakukan ini karna aku mencintainya hanya itu." Ucapnya sambil menyuapkan bersendok-sendok parfait ke mulutnya.

"Karna cinta, kau membunuh cintamu yang lain dan menjadikan dirimu sebagai seseorang yang akan di eksekusi mati sebentar lagi. Sadarkah kau, kau membiarkan tersangka yang sebenarnya menikmati kehidupannya yang kedua."

"Hei, semua orang pantas mendapatkan kesempatan kedua bukan?"

"Semua, kecuali dirimu..."

"Tenang saja, memang benar di kehidupan ini aku tidak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua tapi siapa tahu di kehidupan selanjutnya. Mungkin di kehidupan selanjutkan aku akan mendapatkan berkali-kali kesempatan untuk memperbaiki segalanya."

"Itu masih mungkin."

"Oh, ayolah. Kata mungkin selalu berarti yang sebenarnya, kau tahu?"

"Kau-"

"Tuan Muda, ini waktunya bagi tahanan untuk di eksekusi."

"Begitu..., kau duluan saja, Yamazaki. Aku sendiri yang akan mengantarkannya."

"Baiklah Tuan Muda."

"...Kita akan bertemu lagi di kehidupan yang selanjutnya, Okita Sougo..." ucap sang pangeran dengan senyumannya yang tulus.

Sang pangeran muda berambut coklat terdiam, "...ya, sampai jumpa di kehidupan selanjutnya-"

"...Sakata...Gintoki..." pemuda bersurai emas itu menoleh sesaat pada Sougo, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menatap ke depan dengan mata penuh kepastian –tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

 _he time finally came._

 _The church bells signaled the end._

 _Without caring about the commoner's eyes._

 _The evil flower, steadily withers_

 _with an array of colors._

 _(Waktunya akhirnya tiba._

 _Lonceng gereja pertanda akhir._

 _Ta_ _n_ _pa memperdulikan tatapan biasa._

 _Sang bunga jahat, layu dengan sekumpulan bunga yang di_ _selimuti oleh warna._ )

* * *

"Oh, ini waktunya snack." ucap sang pangeran datar, mengabaikan bunyi kematiannya yang semakin dekat.

Mata merah darah itu memandang sekitar, mata itu terlihat bosan –seperti ikan mati. Bahkan kematian pun tak bisa menakuti sang pangeran, sungguh. Rakyat takjub di buatnya.

"Seolah-olah nyawa tak ada harganya, bahkan nyawanya sendiri juga tak ia pedulikan. Pantas saja panggeran itu di juluki 'Iblis',"

"Sama seperti julukannya, aku dengar dia bahkan tega membunuh ratusan warga, wanita dan anak-anak di panti asuhan hanya untuk kesenangannya semata."

"Hah?! Benarkah itu?"

 _Hei, hei, kalau mau bergosip. Setidaknya pelankan suaramu! Aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas_ _k_ _alau kalian sedang membicarakanku._

"Iya, dia memerintahkan pelayannya untuk membantai ratusan nyawa dalam satu malam. Bahkan pelayan itu juga membantai nyawa tunangan dari putri Okita Mitsuba."

"Kejam sekali, lalu bagaimana dengan pelayan itu?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu, kemungkinan kabur bersama prajurit dan pelayan lainnya. Sepertinya pelayan itu tipe orang yang akan melakukan apapun untuk uang."

"Maksudmu seperti pembunuh bayaran begitu? Kira-kira, seberapa banyak dia di bayar untuk melakukan semua dosa besar itu?"

 _Tahu apa kalian tentangku, aku melakukan itu semua juga atas keinginanku sendiri_ _d_ _an Kintoki tidak membayarku sepeserpun untuk itu._

"Entahlah, kalau aku pastinya tak akan mau melakukannya walau seberapa banyak pun uang yang di tawarkan padaku."

 _Kau bercanda? Aku sangat yakin_ _kau akan berkata hal lain ketika sudah di_ _hadapkan dengan bergepok-gepok uang nantinya._

"...Gintoki..."

Sang pemilik nama menoleh begitu mendengar seseorang membisikkan namanya, melirik kanan-kiri. 10 detik sebelum hukumannya di mulai, merah darah bertemu biru laut.

Gintoki tak kuasa untuk tidak tersenyum, Kintoki tampak menangis dalam diam. Air matanya terus mengalir turun.

Bibir Gintoki bergerak, walau tak satupun kata-kata keluar darinya. Kintoki mencoba membaca gerakan bibir itu. _"..Tetaplah_ _bertahan_ _hidup d_ _an_ _ter_ _senyuman_ _lah_ _..."_

Itulah yang di katakan Gintoki, sebelum pisau guilotin itu berhasil memisahkan kepala dari tubuhnya. Darah mengalir deras dari luka yang terbuka, membuat Kintoki merasa akan mati lemas saat itu juga. Seseorang menyentuh pundaknya, membuat Kintoki menoleh.

"Maafkan aku, tapi ini baru saja terjatuh dari jubahmu." ucap seorang pria berambut hitam keunguan dengan perban membalut salah satu matanya, sambil memberikan sebuah kalung leontin berwarna perak.

 _Oh, benar juga. Itu adalah kalung Gintoki, dia memberikan itu padaku sesaat sebelum pelarianku dulu._

"Terima kasih...ini sangat berarti bagiku."

"Begitu...kalau begitu jaga itu dengan baik-baik, jangan sampai kau kehilangannya. Aku yakin, kau pasti sudah kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga bagimu. Itu pasti miliknya kan? Jaga itu jika kau tidak ingin kehilangannya lagi." ucapan pria itu membuat Kintoki terdiam sesaat, begitu sadar ia berlari menghampiri pria yang sudah pergi menjauh itu.

"Tunggu, siapa namamu?" pria itu terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis, "Takasugi..., Takasugi Shinsuke."

Tanpa sadar Kintoki ikut tersenyum, "Terima kasih...Takasugi."

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

~Omake~

.

.

.

"Yo, Oogushi-kun, Okita-kun. Sedang apa? Mengintip wanita berganti pakaian ya?"

"Huh, apa maksudmu dengan mengintip hah?! Memangnya aku sepertimu! Dan tunggu, sudah sering kukatakan untuk tidak memanggilku begitu!"

"He~ Hijikata-san, aku tak menyangka kalau kau sedang mengintip wanita yang berganti pakaian. Kupikir kau sedang mengintip Danna tadi."

"Kau jangan ikutan si keriting bodoh ini, Sougo!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil dengan keriting bodoh, Mayora sialan?!"

"Sudahlah, sudahlah Hijikata fukuchou. Kita masih memiliki misi untuk mangawasi kan?"

"Hah?! Kau berani memerintahku sekarang? Kau sudah benar-benar tak sayang nyawa ya, Yamazaki?!"

"Hi! Ti-Tidak, bukan begitu maksud saya..."

"Sudahlah, Hijikata-kun. Jangan kejam begitu pada karakter sampingan." ucap pria berambut perak tersebut, sambil menepuk bahu pria berambut hijau kehitaman.

"Terima kasih, Danna tapi ucapanmu terlalu menyakitkan..."

"Diam kau, keriting bodoh!"

"Huh? Siapa yang kau sebut dengan keriting bodoh, _V-shape_ bodoh?!"

"Ap- Eh, tunggu. Bukankah ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya?"

"Huh? Apa maksudmu, kau merasakan _Déjà Vu_? Wah, gawat itu Oogushi-kun. Aku pernah dengar kalau kau merasakan _Déjà Vu_ , itu artinya umurmu tak akan lama lagi."

"Geez!?"

.

.

.

~Omake End~

.

.

.

A/N:

Hai~~ Kita berjumpa lagi minna tachi, ada yg kangen denganku? /gak

Kali aku datang kembali membawa fic yg sudah di edit ini! Walau sebenarnya dari pada mengedit, ini lebih seperti mengubah sih...

Maaf jika fic ini masih jauh dari kata bagus dan malah mendekati kata hancur. Dan maaf jika penempatan ficku ini gak pernah bagus, apalagi yg sekarang.

Mungkin kalian semua rada bingung dengan fic ini, jadi jika ada pertanyaan aku akan menjawabnya sebaik mungkin. Bagi yg masih bingung ama struktur(?) fic ini, disini saya. *berubah(?)* Yuri Sensei akan menjelaskannya! ^^

Baiklah, yg pertama untuk struktur. Untuk Fic ini saya membuat strukturnya agak berbeda dari yg biasanya, bagi yg udah baca "Son of Dark Purple" pasti udah ngeliat gimana strukturnya kan? Bagi yg belum ini saya tunjukkan.

Servant of Evil:Prince of Evil.

Son of Dark Purple: Regret Message Ballad

Nah, berdasarkan struktur di atas dapat disimpulkan kalau Servant of Evil dan Prince of Evil akan dijadikan satu fic, maksudnya mereka akan tetap dibuat fic berchapter tapi dibawah naungan(?) yg sama. Sedangkan untuk Son of Dark Purple dan Regret Message Ballad akan di update di fic yg berbeda lagi. Jadi ketika Servant of Evil dan Prince of Evil sudah selesai di update (setelah di edit lagi) maka untuk ficnya akan langsung saya bikin complete.

Lalu bagaimana dengan chap 3 dan 4 nya?

Tentu saja akan tetap di publish, hanya saja di fic yg berbeda. Bisa dibilangan untuk chap 3 dan 4 akan dibuat jadi story baru, tapi untuk jalan ceritanya tetap nyambung kok ama chap 1 dan 2.

Terus gimana donk dengan fanfic yg sudah di publis(Prince of Evil)?

Maaf sekali bagi semua yg sudah memfavorit dan memfollow (kalo ada) fic tersebut, karna fic itu akan saya hapus. Sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya di hapus, karena fanfic itu akan saya jadikan satu sebagai chap 2 dari Servant of Evil. Bagi yg masih belum mengerti, pasti akan mengerti begitu melihat profil akunku nanti :3

Oh ya, bagi yg kemarin menunggu dengan sabar. Ini udah update, lengkap dengan fanfic(chap 4/ Son of Dark Purple).

Untuk Guest: Ah, maaf" jika saya kelamaan updatenya! Jujur saya lupa ama fic ini jadi terbengkalai hingga sekarang. Untung kamu ngereview jadi aku inget deh ama fic ini. Makasih ya karna sudah mau mereview fic gajeku ini, maaf jika fic ini masih banyak kekurangannya! Untukmu aku juga udah publiskan chap 4 nya :3 Tapi terima kasih banget, aku terharu karna ada yg mau menunggu fic gaje ini update T^T Semoga kamu suka ya! ^^

Oke, sekian cerocosan saya untuk kali ini. Sampai jumpa di lain waktu,untuk reader yg super duper baik dan mau menunggu updatetan fic gajeku ini. Kuucapkan terima kasih banyak.

Maaf gak bisa ngasih sesuatu yg lebih dari ini T^T


End file.
